


Screen control your mother(board) [podfic]

by furloughday, oddishly_podfic (oddishly)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly_podfic
Summary: Arthur is Merlin's tech support at work.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Screen control your mother(board) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screen control your mother(board)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163137) by [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday). 



> Written by furloughday, subsequently britpicked and recorded by oddishly, edited and coverarted and sound effected by furloughday, presented to the world to enjoy :3

  


## [Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wqz2u5ann3hx400/Screencontrol_your_motherboard_Podfic_FINAL.mp3)

1h14mins, 69.2MB  



End file.
